Whatever Lola Wants
by parchow
Summary: Lola Costas get caught at a hospital by the hunting brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester, a popular name in her community of people. They go their separate ways, but Dean feels a nudge to find out about all of Lola's darkest secrets.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor do I claim to own anything of Supernatural. I do own Lola, her story line, and her family.

**Authors Note:** Hey guys. This is my first SN fan fiction, so please no pitch forks yet!? I hope you enjoy it, and I promise there will be some Winchester in the next chapter!

I'd love to thank my awesome beta, meiyuu [ShadowAngel116! 

* * *

"Everyone knows the phenomenon of trying to hold your breath underwater; how at first it's alright and you can handle it, and then as it gets closer and closer to the time when you must breathe, how urgent the need becomes, the lust and the hunger to breathe. And then the panic sets in when you begin to think that you won't be able to breathe, and finally, when you take in air and the anxiety subsides...that's what it's like to be a vampire and need blood."

--- Francis Ford Coppola's journal in "BS Dracula: The Film and the Legend"

December 15, 1615

Lola Liamen had just turned twentyone years old on that cold December night. It had been raining freezing rain for two days, which means it held up the Saturday tea with Lady Catherine, the mother of Gerard Longham, her future husband. The poor man was just a pig that could talk. Lola was wishing and hoping the rain would go on forever so she wouldn't have to discuss the wedding arrangements. Unfortunately, the weather wasn't working in her favor, as it was already starting to clear up and she was sure her mother would reschedule tea for tomorrow. To her, those bloody wedding gowns were like a dog trying to fit into a cat's body. It just doesn't work. Poor Gerard, thinking that in four months he will be a married man, and be in line to be the king of England.

What he didn't know was that Lola had a plan, and it was starting tonight. She had packed her bags and arranged for her brother Brian to sneak his friend's carriage to pick her up and take her to America. Her auntie and her cousins had been living there for almost five years; and since Aunt Marie didn't get along with Lola's mother, she knew her Auntie wouldn't rat her out. She was counting down the minutes until midnight, and that was when her brother would throw the rocks and Lola would sneak down to meet them.

Then she would be free, to be the free soul she knew she was born to be. Lola heard a quiet knock on the wooden door that lead into her bedroom. She turned as the visitor slipped into the room, carrying two large buckets full of scalding hot water. The person looked up, noticing Lola by the window. The visitor stepped away from the shadow the door had made and into the candlelit room. Lola realized it was Harriett, one of the Liamen's maids. Harriett was the only one, other then Brian and his friend, that knew about her escape. Harriett laid the two buckets on the floor near her tub and then scurried to shut the door. "Your mother asked me to fill your tub. Mr. Jenkins and his wife are coming for dinner."

Lola turned her head into the shadows and rolled her eyes. She walked over to help Harriett pour the buckets, and sitting the empty bucket on the floor, she looked up at Harriett's stressed face, her shaking hands, and her red  
eyes. "What's wrong, dear Harriett? Is this about tonight, or has evil Mr. Hankins done something bad?"

Harriett snapped her head up when Lola said Mr. Hankins name. Mr. Hankins was the man Harriett was supposed to marry, but he was a mean man, meaner then any man Lola had ever known. Lola could remember many times when Harriett had come back to the house with bruises and sometimes cuts. She had talked to her father about Harriett, but her father could be just as bad as Mr. Hankins. Lola's mother and father's marriage was over, she knew it before they did. Unfortunately, everyone else thought so too. But the only way to get out of it was if her mother had her father killed, or vice versa, and she wouldn't put it past them not to do it.

"I'm worried about you, madam."

Lola's eyes narrowed as she looked into the panicked eyes of her maid's. Lola stood up straight and laid a hand on Harriett's shoulder. "It shall all be wonderful, Harriett! I'll work in my aunt and uncle's farm, I'll meet the man of my actual dreams, and have five of the most beautiful kids you'll ever have the pleasure to meet!"

Harriett's head hung low. "I hope you do, madam. Be careful, I want you to take this," She reached into the pouch of her uniform and took out a bundle of velvet fabrics tied together with a rope. "It's just some stuff, don't peek! When you get to your aunt's you can look then." Lola took the bag and tucked it into her drawer that was close to her tub. "Thank you." Harriett felt the water and then grabbed a sheet to hold in front of Lola as she removed her dress and corset. Lola reached up to unravel her hair and stepped into the tub. Harriett left soon after leaving the sheet by the tub. Lola scrubbed herself until her skin was pink and raw. She knew hermother would  
get on her back if she didn't wince when she sat at the table. She sighed as she called for Harriett to help her. The lantern on the table flickered.

* * *

Lola had finally gotten ready and had just stepped off the steps when Mr. Jenkins knocked on the door. Lola had been walking over to get it, when Harriett snatched the handle and welcomed him and his wife to the house, taking their cloaks and showing them into the dining room. Leona, Lola's grandmother, straggled behind as she spotted Lola. Lola curtsied and walked silently with her into the room. The food was already on the table and her mother and father were already standing by the large fire pit that warmed the room. She felt someone rush into her backside as she curtsied to Mr. Jenkins. It was Louis, Lola's little brother, who was an annoying brat like the rest of her family.

"Louis! Watch where you are going!" Mr. Jenkins exclaimed sternly. He winked behind Louis's back at Lola as Louis walked, sulking, over to their parents. Mr. Jenkins' hand clamped down on Lola's shoulder as he turned her around towards the hall. "May I have a word?" He asked as the made their way into the unlit hallway beside the stairs.

Lola turned towards him, her mind wondering as to what he might want. He looked behind him and then dug his hands into his pockets. He soon pulled out a bag similar to Harriett's and placed it into her hand. Lola uncovered it and saw tons of bright coins laying there. She looked up at Mr. Jenkins, her face in awe. "It's for your trip, or whenever you may need it." Lola's faced  
changed into curiosity. "That maid, Harry, told me what you were up to. I am your grandfather, it is my duty to help you."

"Her name is Harriett, grandfather. Thank you, but why are you not mad? I'm leaving, and I'll make a disgrace of this family." Although Lola knew that would happen, she held her head high. Her mother and father deserved to go down in flames, but her grandfather was the one she was worried about. By the expression on his face, he wasn't all that worried. "Dear, I will build my name back up. I wouldn't be able to stop you, now could I?" Lola smiled and followed her grandfather into the dining area.

She quickly squashed the bag into her shoe before walking into the room and taking her seat next to her father. They said their normal prayer once everyone sat down and then the maids filled their cups with water and started to fill the plates with food. The small talk started, mostly between Lola and her grandparents. Then everyone began eating, and it was quiet. The only time the whole house was quiet besides the maids running around was at bedtime, sometimes not even then with her mother and father bickering back and forth all night. Although they had a room several floors over from Lola, she could still hear them. And they wondered why everyone knew about their problems.

All too soon dinner was over, and Mr. Jenkins and Mrs. Jenkins left. They both hugged Lola, wishing her well. As Lola was walking up the stairs she felt someone grab her arm and pull her up the stairs faster. Lola whipped around to see her mother, her face hard, determined, with her nails digging into Lola's already sensitive skin. They made it to Lola's room and her mother turned her around harshly. "What did Mr. Jenkins want? What did he give you?"

"Nothing, Mother! He gave me nothing at all." Lola's mother got close to her face, her breath blowing straight into her eyes. Lola could feel the anger radiating off of her body. "If I find that he gave you something, or you are up to something the consequences will be harsh, you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Her mother brought her hand up to lay on Lola's cheek. Something changed in her eyes, a softness came through that she hadn't seen since she was little. And then it changed and her eyes were cold again, and were as hard as the rocks down by the river. Her hand hit Lola's cheek with such strength that brought tears to her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Her mother turned and left the room, slamming the door in the process. The last thing Lola saw before the door closed was Harriett's petrified face, and the one tear dripped off of Lola's face and down to the wood floor.

* * *

It was close to midnight; the moon was bright and the stars were shining. Lola had her packed things hidden in her armoire, and the two bags Harriett and Mr. Jenkins had given her were stuffed in each shoe she was wearing. Her mother had kept her in her room the whole night after dinner, but what her mother didn't know is that this 'punishment' made Lola's escape much easier. She knew her mother would only send a maid to come and look after her, which would be Harriett.

Lola walked silently over to her desk and sat in the wooden chair. She placed the light parchment in front of her and opened her bottle of ink. Taking the quill beside her, she dipped it in the ink. She was writing a letter to Harriett, who Lola knew she would never see again, and this was her last chance to speak her words. The minutes ticked by as she wrote about love for all the things Harriett had done for Lola over the years, how she wished Mr. Hankins would rot in hell, and how she wished Harriett was with someone like the sweet man down the street. Lola began to lose the words that she wanted to say, but she knew the last words she needed to write, '_You know how much I have loved you, Harriett. I have looked up to you as if you were my own mother, and all the time, I wish you were._' Lola read over the lines she had written and folded the letter, laying it on her desk where she knew Harriett would look. Outside, she could her the bells, telling her it was almost midnight, almost time for her to be free.

Lola quickly got up out of the chair and placed it back exactly where it was before. She walked over to the armoire and slowly opened the door so it wouldn't creak. She grabbed the large military sack she had stolen from her father's drawer and brought it over to the window. Lola was to meet her brother by the gate; that way the wheels of the carriage didn't wake anyone up. Lola opened the window and threw the bag down to the grass below. Lola went back over to the armoire and crouched down beside it, putting her hand behind the tiny space between the armoire and the wall. She felt for the hard rope she had placed behind there a few nights ago.

When she found it, she pulled it out and flipped it over the side of the house. She tied a knot in the rope around her door's doorknob and then raced to the window once again. She climbed up on the window sill and grabbed a hold of the rope, letting herself down as easily as she could; her arms and legs were burning with the effort. Her feet touched the ground and she steadied herself against the side of the stone house. Quietly, she grabbed the bag and started down the dirt garden and towards the front of the house to where the gate was. All the lights in the house were off, except for her father's office. She could see two silhouettes behind the white curtain. Lola ducked down under the window and went as silently as she could.

The window opened suddenly, making Lola stop right on the spot. In fear that she may have been spotted, she sat down quickly thinking that maybe they had just seen their dog running. Her father's harsh voice came through the window and her mother's teary sniffs echoed. They had obviously not heard or seen anything, and had been too caught up in themselves. She heard their voices leaving the office; the light was still on, and the window opened. Lola ran as fast as she could after that, her bag bouncing over her should as her free hand kept the skirt of her dress up. Eventually, she finally made it to the road that would lead her to the gate.

She ran, not taking one look behind to see the life she was leaving in the dust. That was not her life anymore; it never really was. She could start to see the white carriage at the end of the road that was drawing nearer. Her brother was waiting by the carriage, his friend right beside him. Lola ran up, dropping her bag and hugging Brian. "Hello to you too."

Her brother loosened his grip on her and turned towards his friend. "Lola, this is Elias. Elias, this is my sister Lola."

Elias smiled at Lola, his white teeth glistening off of the moon's bright shine. He leaned down and kissed her knuckles. "So this is the rebel I'm helping to escape from hell?" He laughed, and escorted her to the door, helping her step into the cold cubby. Brian followed after her while Elias picked up her bag and leaned into the carriage. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss."

His eyes glinted with an unknown emotion, so many mixed into one look. She didn't say a word and he closed the door. The rocking of Elias jumping into the rider's seat made her uncomfortable. Brain laid a nice wool sheet over himself and Lola. He turned towards her. "Ready?"

Lola looked over at him and smiled with silent uncertainty, "As ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
